Haunted
by LightJedi
Summary: Ghost has always been a soldier, wishing for a better life then this war had to offer. But when his best friend is killed in combat, he is devasted. That is until he starts to experiance and hear things after his death. Rated T. Please read
1. Chapter 1

_I didn't ask for this life, they just gave it to me. They put a gun in my hand and I shoot the enemy until the enemy shoots me. I didn't want to lose everything I loved; but _

_they created me for war, and nothing else. They don't think of us as human beings, only weapons. We're replaceable to them; and yet we save them every day from having to _

_fight this war, and to see what we see for the rest of our lives. I made wrong choices, but I don't think anyone ever deserves this life. A life of war, a life without love, and _

_freedom. But that's not why I'm suffering right now; it's not what the Jedi should've done or my commander, it's because of what I should've done. I should've just been _

_more alert, then none of this would've happen. I wouldn't have lost everything. I wouldn't have lost my best friend. I wouldn't have lost my brother._

"Ghost! Ghost, wake up!" Bulbs shook my shoulder harshly, but it was too late before I ran into my commander. We were walking down the hall while he was talking,

and I guess I just drifted away. I fell onto the floor; looking up at Commander Tonks with another trooper at his side with a data pad in his hands, his eyes narrowed

down at me. _There goes my day, _I thought to myself. He was always looking for a fight, preferably with me. I couldn't ever start a fight with him; that's what made me

mad, that was the whole irony of it. Because he was a _higher rank_, my commander. He was painted in red and white armor, what others called his pride. The pride for

which he had for his rank or as he liked to call it _the Republic_. If I ever did fight him, which I'd never, he would probably tell the Jedi and I would be court marshaled, or

worse, reconditioned. "Watch where you're going, trooper!" He yelled at me. "I'm sorry he interrupted your conversation, sir." Bulbs said, he took off his helmet and

began to help me up from the ground. I was back on my feet when he walked closer to me. "Don't let it happen again or else I _will_ see you on the mats," He pushed

me into the wall after that, and went down into the hall. "You alright?" Bulbs asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," I told Bulbs. We started walking again to the mess like we were

before that happened. _I can't believe he threatened to go on the mats_, I thought to myself, surprised. The mats were in the training center of the base. It's where you

did hand to hand combat with your brother, most of it is not for training purposes. And mostly the Commander had meager shiners on it with him, just to as he said

_straighten them out_. And he always won, leaving the trooper battered on the mat while his squad members tried to help him up from the ground. Bulbs and I both

knew he hated shiners, the way their armor shined and how they had no scars or flesh wounds on them, entirely new, ready to replace you. And I think that's what

scared him. The commander had plenty of scars from the battles he had been in, from all those clankers shooting at him. He took out on his own men, his anger and

sadness.

Bulbs started getting into the conversation we were having again, or at least he was, how we should have electro mines for higher security here and how we

wouldn't loose that many men. I began to drift away slowly as he began to speak. But then all of the sudden silence. "Why do you always do that?" He asked me, to

my surprise, as we turned the corner. "Do what?" I said waking up into reality again. "Zone out, it's turning into quite a habit for you," He said, looking at me with a

strange expression on his face, but yet worried. "What if you do that on the battlefield, and then what will happen?" "It won't happen on the battle field." I shot at

him. I looked to the ground as we walked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-""It's alright." He said to me. Bulbs, always understanding what going on in my mind even when I

don't know even it. He always cared about my safety, and I cared about his. We always had each other backs on the battle grounds, fighting side by side. But when

you don't pay attention for a split moment you will get killed and that's guaranteed. Every trooper has witnessed that. That surprising moment when the trooper that

was just next to you, alive and well, suddenly becomes lifeless and unmoving on the dirt of the ground. Just because of that split moment. "What do you even think

about when you do that?" He asked me, curious. I formed a smile with my lips at what I thought about, those day dreams. I looked and saw we were outside of the

mess hall, other soldiers popping in and out of there. "I'll tell you later,"

We finished eating our rations at the mess when we went up on patrol duty on top of the base walls like we'd always do. We got our blasters and started watching,

looking for any movement in the lively forest of Felucia. We had been on this planet ever since we got off of Kamino; it had become our home, but not completely. We

only had a few bases on this planet while the separatist had many. We always had to be on high alert here or else they would attack. We both stood there side by

side staring out into the forest, blasters in our hands, ready to fire at any Seves that would attack. Bulbs took a deep breath, tasting the fresh clean air the plantation

had to offer him. "Tell me, what _do_ you think about?" He asked, still gazing out into the forest and blue sky. I sat up a little and closed my eyes, dreaming about it.

That feeling I would get in the pit of my stomach, that one good feeling. "See that," I asked pointing to the beginning of the forest, which was only ten feet away from

the wall as I leaned against it. "I want to be right there," I said to him. He looked at where I was pointing and his expression turned humorous as he began to

chuckle to himself, a chuckle that turned into a short laugh. "What?" He asked as he smiled at me. "You want to be there?" "Yep," I said, with my arms crossed

looking down at it with pride, as he still chuckled and shook his head. "Right there, outside of these walls, away from war." I stated. He looked down at it now and

understood. "And when I'm right there," I began. "I will make a house on that hill over there and when I'm done; I'll meet a girl then-""Wait, wait, wait, wait," Bulbs

said confused now. "You actually think that we might make it through this war?" He asked. I sighed, wishing I knew. "I have some hope." I said to him, uncrossing my

arms. He took off his helmet and looked at me, almost insulted. "You're crazy," He said walking back to his position. "Come on Bulbs!" I said to him. "I know you have

some dream of being free from this life!" He stopped in his tracks; staying where he was for a moment completely still, thinking. I knew I wasn't the only one who had

dreams like that, finally getting out of the army and tasting your first breath of freedom, and knowing that you survived a life of war and death while others didn't. He

put his head down. "Yeah, you're right," He said quietly to me as he still stood there. He faced the forest yet again, just looking at it with complete silence as I did the

same thing, savoring the peace we had that was so rare. "I'll be living on that hill over there," He started. I began to smile. "Starting a family in the house that I will

build for them," "And then my family will come visit you," I said to him. "Sounds like a plan?" He asked, looking over at me with his arms folded. I began to look out

into the distance, which might someday be my future life. "Sounds like a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

After guard duty, we went down to the command center to give our report to the Commander. As we walked down the hallway I saw something. Something that ignited my anger more then it needed to be. I saw a trooper, more specifically a shinier, beaten up and bloody being dragged down to the infirmary. His face bruised and swollen; while his wrist bent the other way, looking unconscious. He had looked like he had come out of a battle. Bulbs and I looked at each other, dazed. We knew there wasn't a battle going on or else everyone else everyone would be out there. We both know who did this. I began to run over to the training center, as quickly as possible. "Ghost wait!" Bulbs yelled, and began to run after me. I turned twists and corners, running into troopers on my way but I didn't care. I needed to know what happened. I ran outside the entrances to the training center where troopers were just standing, waiting outside. I went to up to one of them with no paint on his armor as the injured trooper did. He was just standing there, helpless. "Trooper what happened to the shinier being dragged down the hallway?" I asked, with lividness in my voice. He sighed, and began to look down. "Commander Tonks ordered him on the mats with him," "Yes, but why?" I asked, now very slowly. "He stood up for me." "Yes bu-" I stopped in the middle of the sentence and my eyes widened. I was taken back, in awe. He lifted up his head, and looked at me. "The commander wanted me to be moved up to the front lines because I messed up something, but the commander and him got into an argument." I sighed a huge sigh and put my hand over my face. I took off my helmet and looked him in the eyes. "He's your friend, isn't he?" He nodded, with his helmet still on. I put my hand on his shoulder. "He's going to be alright, it only looks like he has a few minor injuries, but he'll be back on his feet in a short while." I said, reassuring him. He nodded, still worried. "Hang in there." I turned around, with my helmet still at my hips. I saw Bulbs standing there, very still. We began to walk down the hall; soundless, until we turned the corner. "Did you hear what happened?" I asked him. "Yeah," I shook my head in anger at the Commander. "Are you mad?" "If it wasn't injuries like I saw I wouldn't be, did you see him? He might have some brain damage, and might even have to go back to Kamino for reconditioning!" I shot at him. I knew he knew what I was talking about; he was a medic after all! "Ghost, you have to calm down," "Calm down!" I shouted in raged. "How can I be calm in this situation? The Commander has gone too far this time. That trooper will be scared for life, Bulbs!" "What are you going to do about, Ghost? Report it to the Commander himself?" He asked, sternly. I stopped in my tracks, thinking. There was a moment of silence between us. But then an idea popped into my head, an idea I never thought I would use. I knew what I had to do now. I knew he crossed the line. "No," I said to him, now calm. "I'm going to report it to the Jedi,"

It was after curfew late at night. I woke up and looked around, everyone was still fast asleep. I slowly inched my way out of the bunk, trying not to make a sound. I began to quietly strap on my armor, looking around when some of the troopers began to toss and turn. I got up from the bed and began to gradually make my way over to the door, not making a sound. I pressed the button to the door when someone woke up. "Ghost? Ghost what are you doing up?" Bulbs whispered to me. I sighed, disappointed in my attempt to sneak away. "I'm going to the Command Center," "What? I thought you were just joking about that." He said. "Well, I wasn't," "Ghost, don't do this," "If I don't someone else might get even more injured, Bulbs." I whispered. I stood straight up, looking at him. "I have no other choice to protect my brothers," Then I walked out.

I began to walk out of the hallways of the barracks, twisting and turning through the halls. I saw some troopers walking around as if it was day time. I knew they were soldiers on watch duty tonight. Some slept during the day to be fully awake at night, while there securing the area. As I walked I kept my eye out for the Commander, if he knew what I was doing I knew I would get even worse injuries then that trooper did. When I turner the last corner the Command Center was there in front of me. I made my way towards it, trying to be as conscious as possible. When I opened the doors; there was no one in there. I walked in as the doors closed behind me. There were only a few lights, but it was still very dim. I looked around seeing if there was anyone in here with me. When I confirmed there wasn't, I headed straight towards the communication center that was located in the middle of the room. I began to type very quickly the coordinates to the Jedi Temple. Once I was done, I sent it, waiting for someone to pick up. I back a little from where I was, standing straight, hands behind my back, and feet apart from each other. It took only a few seconds before General Kenobi and General Skywalker answered. "Jedi Temple, please state your emergency, soldier." General Kenobi said to me. "I'd like to report Commander CT- 2751, sir." They both looked at each other, confused. "Report him for what, trooper?" General Skywalker asked. "Abuse to his fellow men, sir." "How long has this been going on?" "For a very long time and it's only gotten worse by the day, sir." I said to them, very truthful about it. "I see, what happened that made you report this to us?" General Kenobi asked. "You can get the full story from the victim and eye witness themselves, sir" I said to them. "Very well, we will come in two to three days and see what we can do," General Kenobi said, helpfully. "Yes, sir." Then the transmission went off, then the room turned dim again. I leaned against the transmission center and sighed a sigh of relief. _It's finally going to be over,_ I thought to myself. No more busted shiniers going to the infirmary because of the Commander. No more unfairness to any of my brothers. For the first time in this base it's going to be safe for them. But soon my thoughts quickly ended. "What are you doing, trooper?" I quickly turned around to see Commander Tonks standing near the doors, waiting for my reply. "Nothing, sir. Just giving my report." I lied to him. "Really? Then why did I see you talking to the Jedi at the communication center then?" He said, taking a few steps towards me. I looked down to the floor; I had no other choice but to tell him. I took my helmet off and stood straight and tall, no longer going to fear him. "I contacted the Jedi because of _your_ actions today, _sir_." I said to him, with anger in my eyes. "And what actions did I do today, trooper?" "Oh, don't play coy, Commander." I said, taking a few steps towards him now. "You injured that trooper beyond belief, and now he might have to go back to Kamino for reconditioning!" I yelled. He stood there were he was, still. "Oh, _that_." He put his arms behind his back and looked up at me. "Well, he deserved it," He said, with no pain in his voice what so ever, shrugging his shoulders. "He questioned my orders so he _had_ to be punished," "Questioned? He stood up for his friend because of your lack of compassion!" I yelled. I came towards him, with rage in my eyes. "When the Jedi get here and get the whole story, they will come for you and you- will- be- court marshaled." I said to him, up to his face. I pushed him out of my way and walked over to the doors. "You will regret this, trooper!" He yelled at me. I stopped in my tracks and looked back. I clutched my hands into a fist. "Not as much as you will." Then walked out, knowing now thing wouldn't change until he was gone.


End file.
